Newark, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 13 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.72422 |longd = -74.172574 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07101-07108, 07112, 07114ZIP codes for Newark, New Jersey, United States Postal Service. Accessed February 14, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 18, 2013. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401351000 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 28, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885317 |website = |footnotes = }} Newark ( or also locally Dictionary Reference: Newark) is the largest city (by population) in the U.S. state of New Jersey, and the county seat of Essex County. Essex County, NJ, National Association of Counties. Accessed January 20, 2013. One of the nation's major air, shipping, and rail hubs, the city had a population of 277,140 in 2010, making it the nation's 67th most-populous municipality, after being ranked 63rd in the nation in 2000.Gaquin, Deirdre A.; Ryan, Mary Meghan. [http://books.google.com/books?id=_fpgKElHf3UC&pg=PR17#v=onepage&q&f=false Places, Towns, and Townships 2012], p. xvii. Bernan Press, 2012. ISBN 9781598885330. Accessed August 6, 2013. Located in the heart of New Jersey's Gateway Region, Newark is the second largest city in the New York metropolitan area, approximately west of Manhattan. Port Newark, the major container shipping terminal in the Port of New York and New Jersey, is the largest on the East Coast. Newark Liberty International Airport was the first municipal commercial airport in the United States and today one of its busiest.History of Newark Liberty International Airport, Port Authority of New York and New Jersey. Accessed February 14, 2012.Facts & Information, Port Authority of New York and New Jersey. Accessed February 14, 2012. Newark is headquarters to numerous corporations, such as Prudential Financial and PSEG. It is also home to several universities, such as Rutgers–Newark (including its Law School), the New Jersey Institute of Technology, and Seton Hall University's Law School. Among others, its cultural and sports venues include: the New Jersey Performing Arts Center, the Prudential Center, and the Bears & Eagles Riverfront Baseball Stadium. Newark is divided into five geographical wards, and contains neighborhoods ranging in character from bustling urban districts to quiet suburban enclaves. Newark's Branch Brook Park is the oldest county park in the United States and is home to the nation's largest collection of cherry blossom trees, which number about 4,300. History Newark was originally founded in 1666 by Connecticut Puritans led by Robert Treat from the New Haven Colony. The city saw tremendous industrial and population growth during the 19th century and early 20th century, and experienced racial tension and urban decline in the second half of the 20th century, culminating in the 1967 Newark riots. The city has experienced revitalization during the 1990s and early 21st century.Riche, Patrick. "Newark's Prudential Center: A Key Player in Newark's Re-Branding Efforts", Forbes, January 10, 2012. Accessed June 25, 2012. "Newark is currently undergoing a major revitalization. The Prudential Center, the New Jersey Performing Arts Center, The Newark Symphony, Riverfront Stadium and Red Bull Park in nearby Harrison and home to Major League Soccer’s New York Red Bulls represent just part of the nearly $2 billion in construction underway." Newark was originally formed as a township on October 31, 1693, based on the Newark Tract, which was first purchased on July 11, 1667. Newark was granted a Royal charter on April 27, 1713, and was incorporated by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798, as one of New Jersey's initial group of 104 townships. During its time as a township, portions were taken to form Springfield Township (April 14, 1794), Caldwell Township (February 16, 1798; now known as Fairfield Township), Orange Township (November 27, 1806), Bloomfield Township (March 23, 1812) and Clinton Township (April 14, 1834, remainder reabsorbed by Newark on March 5, 1902). Newark was reincorporated as a city on April 11, 1836, replacing Newark Township, based on the results of a referendum passed on March 18, 1836. The previously independent Vailsburg borough was annexed by Newark on January 1, 1905. In 1926, South Orange Township changed its name to Maplewood. As a result of this, a portion of Maplewood known as Ivy Hill was re-annexed to Newark's Vailsburg.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 130. Accessed February 14, 2012. Geography and climate Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 26.107 square miles (67.617 km2), of which, 24.187 square miles (62.644 km2) of it is land and 1.920 square miles (4.973 km2) of it (7.35%) is water. It has the third-smallest land area among the 100 most populous cities in the U.S., behind neighboring Jersey City and Hialeah, Florida.Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - United States - Metropolitan and Micropolitan Statistical Area, in Principal City, Not in Principal City, and County; and for Puerto Rico. United States Census Bureau American Fact Finder. Accessed June 4, 2012. The city's altitude ranges from 0 (sea level) in the east to approximately above sea level in the western section of the city.The Official Website of the City of Newark, NJ. 2005. Accessed May 28, 2012. Newark is essentially a large basin sloping towards the Passaic River, with a few valleys formed by meandering streams. Historically, Newark's high places have been its wealthier neighborhoods. In the 19th century and early 20th century, the wealthy congregated on the ridges of Forest Hill, High Street, and Weequahic.A View of Mt. Prospect, NewarkHistory.com. Accessed June 25, 2012. "Of the upper class districts of Old Newark - High Street, Lincoln Park, Weequahic and Forest Hill - Forest Hill is the most famous and best preserved." Until the 20th century, the marshes on Newark Bay were difficult to develop, as the marshes were essentially wilderness, with a few dumps, warehouses, and cemeteries on their edges. During the 20th century, the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey was able to reclaim of the marshland for the further expansion of Newark Airport, as well as the growth of the port lands.Sturken, Barbara. "Newark Airport Gains In International Travel", The New York Times, February 11, 1990. Accessed June 25, 2012. "The oldest airport in the New York metropolitan region, Newark opened in 1928 on of reclaimed swampland. It underwent a major overhaul in 1973, when an immense $400 million complex opened to replace an outmoded 20-year-old terminal." Newark is surrounded by residential suburbs to the west (on the slope of the Watchung Mountains), the Passaic River and Newark Bay to the east, dense urban areas to the south and southwest, and middle-class residential suburbs and industrial areas to the north. The city is the largest in New Jersey's Gateway Region, which is said to have received its name from Newark's nickname as the "Gateway City".Erminio, Vinessa. "Gateway? Renaissance? A reviving city earns its nicknames", The Star-Ledger, December 8, 2005. Accessed June 25, 2012. "Newark also was known as the Gateway City about 1960. This may have been because of a statewide tourism campaign in which regions of the state were designated with names. Newark, Jersey City and the surrounding communities were called Gateway." Neighborhoods , Downtown Newark]] Newark is New Jersey's largest and second-most racially diverse city (after neighboring Jersey City). It is divided into five political wards, which are often used by residents to identify their place of habitation. In recent years, residents have begun to identify with specific neighborhood names instead of the larger ward appellations. Nevertheless, the wards remain relatively distinct. Industrial uses, coupled with the airport and seaport lands, are concentrated in the East and South Wards, while residential neighborhoods exist primarily in the North, Central, and West Wards.Living Here: Neighborhoods, Brick City Development Corporation for Newark, NJ. Accessed June 25, 2012. "The city is divided into five wards, each with distinct neighborhoods. Residential neighborhoods exist primarily in the North, Central and West Wards, while industry is concentrated largely in the East and South Wards near the airport and seaport.... East Ward. The most densely populated section of Newark, the East Ward, is home of one of the largest Portuguese-speaking communities in the country." State law requires that wards be compact and contiguous and that the largest ward may not exceed the population of the smallest by more than 10% of the average ward size. Ward boundaries are redrawn, as needed, by a board of ward commissioners consisting of two Democrats and two Republicans appointed at the county level and the municipal clerk.Reock, Ernest C., Jr. , Rutgers University Center for Government Studies, March 2008, pp. 7-9, backed up by the Internet Archive as of August 13, 2011. Accessed August 6, 2013. "The law requires that wards be formed of compact and contiguous territory. The most precise requirement is that the population of the largest ward may not exceed the population of the smallest ward by more than 10% of the mean average population of the wards." Redrawing of ward lines in previous decades have shifted traditional boundaries, so that downtown currently occupies portions of the East and Central Wards. The boundaries of the wards are altered for various political and demographic reasons and sometimes gerrymandered, especially the northeastern portion of the West Ward.Staff. "'Obvious gerrymander,' Scrimmage says of plans", Afro-American (newspaper), April 12, 1969. Accessed June 25, 2012.Hernandez, Roger. "Hispanics Deserve a Slice of the Pie", Rocky Mountain News, May 31, 1991. Accessed June 25, 2012. "In Newark, NJ, Hispanic leaders are considering a lawsuit to reverse a decision that chops a heavily Hispanic ward among three legislative districts..."Waggoner, Walter H. "Voting Boundaries Awaited in Essex", The New York Times, November 27, 1977. Accessed June 25, 2012. in Newark's Central Ward]] Newark's Central Ward, formerly known as the old Third Ward, contains much of the city's original history including the Lincoln Park, Military Park and the James Street Commons Historic Districts. The Ward contains the University Heights, The Coast/Lincoln Park, Government Center, Springfield/Belmont and Seventh Avenue Neighborhoods. Of these neighborhood designations only University Heights, a more recent designation for the area that was the subject of the 1968 novel Howard Street by Nathan Heard, is still in common usage. The Central Ward extends at one point as far north as 2nd Avenue. In the 19th century, the Central Ward was inhabited by Germans and other white Catholic and Christian groups. The German inhabitants were later replaced by Jews, who were then replaced by Blacks. The increased academic footprint in the University Heights neighborhood has produced gentrification, with landmark buildings undergoing renovation. Located in the Central Ward is the largest health sciences university in the nation, UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School. It is also home to three other universities – New Jersey Institute of Technology (NJIT), Rutgers University - Newark, and Essex County College. The Central Ward forms the present-day heart of Newark, and includes 26 public schools, two police precincts, including headquarters, four firehouses, and one branch library. The North Ward is surrounded by Branch Brook Park. Its neighborhoods include Broadway, Mount Pleasant, Upper Roseville and the affluent Forest Hill section. Forest Hill contains the Forest Hill Historic District, which is registered on state and national historic registers, and contains many older mansions and colonial homes. A row of residential towers with security guards and secure parking line Mt. Prospect Avenue in the Forest Hill neighborhood. The North Ward has lost geographic area in recent times; its southern boundary is now significantly further north than the traditional boundary near Interstate 280. The North Ward historically had a large Italian population; demographics have transitioned to Latino in recent decades, though the ward as a whole remains ethnically diverse. The West Ward comprises the neighborhoods of Vailsburg, Ivy Hill, West Side, Fairmount and Lower Roseville. It is home to the historic Fairmount Cemetery. The West Ward, once a predominately Irish-American, Polish, and Ukrainian neighborhood, is now home to neighborhoods composed primarily of Latinos, African Americans, Caribbean Americans, and Haitians. The West Ward has struggled in recent years with elevated rates of crime, particularly violent crime. The South Ward comprises the Weequahic, Clinton Hill, Dayton, and South Broad Valley neighborhoods. The South Ward, once home to residents of predominately Jewish descent, now has ethnic neighborhoods made up primarily of African Americans and Hispanics. The South Ward is represented by Council Member Ras Baraka. The city’s second-largest hospital, Newark Beth Israel Medical Center, can be found in the South Ward, as can 17 public schools, five daycare centers, three branch libraries, one police precinct, a mini precinct, and three fire houses. The East Ward consists of much of Newark's Downtown commercial district, as well as the Ironbound neighborhood, where much of Newark's industry was located in the 19th century. Today, due to the enterprise of its immigrant population, the Ironbound (also known as "Down Neck" and "The Neck") is a destination for shopping, dining, and nightlife. A historically immigrant-dominated section of the city, the Ironbound in recent decades has been termed "Little Portugal" due to its heavily Portuguese population, which is one of the largest Portuguese speaking communities in the United States. In addition, the East Ward has become home to Brazilians, Latin Americans, African Americans, and commuters to Manhattan. Public education in the East Ward consists of East Side High School and six elementary schools. The ward is largely composed of densely packed housing, primarily large apartment buildings and rowhouses.Staff. "EPA Grant to Help Newark Community Target Environmental Problems", Environmental Protection Agency, March 11, 2010. Accessed June 25, 2012. "Ironbound Community Corporation is the largest comprehensive social service provider located in the East Ward of Newark, NJ. The community that will be served has a population of more than 50,000 people and is one of the most densely populated and diverse areas of the city."East Ward, City of Newark. Accessed June 25, 2012. Cityscape Climate Newark lies in the transition between a humid subtropical and humid continental climate (Köppen Cfa/Dfa), with cold, damp winters and hot, humid summers. The January daily mean is , and although temperatures below are to be expected in most years, sub- readings are rare; conversely, some days may warm up to . The average seasonal snowfall is , though variations in weather patterns may bring sparse snowfall in some years and several major Nor'easters in others, with the heaviest 24-hour fall of occurring on December 26, 1947. Spring and autumn in the area are generally unstable yet mild. The July daily mean is , and highs exceed on an average 27 days per year, not factoring in the oft-higher heat index. The city receives precipitation ranging from per month, usually falling on 8 to 12 days per month. Extreme temperatures have ranged from on February 9, 1934 to on July 22, 2011. |date=December 2011 }} Demographics , Workforce New Jersey Public Information Network, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 2, 2009. Accessed February 14, 2012. 2000 2010 * = Territory change in previous decade. }} The city had a population of 277,140 in 2010,The Counties and Most Populous Cities and Townships in 2010 in New Jersey: 2000 and 2010, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 14, 2012. retaining its position as the largest city in the state and making it the nation's 67th most-populous municipality.Table 27. Incorporated Places With 175,000 or More Inhabitants in 2010—Population: 1970 to 2010, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 15, 2012. After reaching a peak of 442,337 residents counted in the 1930 Census, the city's population saw a decline of nearly 40% as residents moved to surrounding suburbs, with the increase in 2010 of 3,594 (+1.3%) from the 273,546 counted in the 2000 Census marking the second census in 70 years in which the city's population had grown from the previous enumeration.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed November 20, 2012.2010-2015 HUD Consolidated Plan & 2010-2011 Annual Action Plan, City of Newark, New Jersey. Accessed November 21, 2012. "The City of Newark has been the most populous city in New Jersey for many years, with a peak population of 442,337 reported in the 1930 Census. Since that peak, however, the City’s population has declined as residents migrated to suburban areas." "White flight" from Newark to the suburbs, which started in the 1940s accelerated in the 1960s. The 1967 riots resulted in a significant population loss of the city's middle class, many of them Jewish, which continued from the 1970s through to the 1990s.Burr, Ty. "Heart of Stone: Seeing the good one man can do", The Boston Globe, October 22, 2009. Accessed February 15, 2012. "The twin forces of light at Weequahic are principal Ron Stone and the school’s alumni association, the latter made up almost entirely of white middle-class Jews. Until the Newark riots and ensuing white flight crippled the neighborhood in the late 1960s, Weequahic was one of the country’s finest schools..." The city lost about 130,000 residents between 1960 and 1990. From the 1950s to 1967, white population shrank from 363,000 to 158,000, its black population grew from 70,000 to 220,000. The percentage of Non-Hispanic whites declined from 82.8% in 1950 to 11.6% by 2010. The percentage of Latinos in Newark grew considerably between 1980 and 2010, from 18.6% to 33.8% while that of Blacks has slightly decreased from 58.2% to 52.4%. Poverty remains a consistent problem in Newark, despite its revitalization in recent years. As of 2010, roughly one-third of the city's population is impoverished. It is commonly believed that heavily immigrant areas of Newark are significantly undercounted in the 2010 Census, especially in the East Ward. Many households refuse to participate in the census, with immigrants often reluctant to submit census forms because they believe that the information could be used to justify their deportation.Mascarenhas, Rohan. "Census Bureau makes final push for N.J. residents to submit forms", The Star-Ledger, April 15, 2010. Accessed September 13, 2011. 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $35,659 (with a margin of error of +/- $1,009) and the median family income was $41,684 (+/- $1,116). Males had a median income of $34,350 (+/- $1,015) versus $32,865 (+/- $973) for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,367 (+/- $364). About 22.0% of families and 25.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 34.9% of those under age 18 and 22.4% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Newark city, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 14, 2012. 2000 Census Newark was the 63rd-most-populous city as of the 2000 Census.Cities with 100,000 or More Population in 2000 ranked by Population, 2000 in Rank Order, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 14, 2012. As of the 2000 United States Census there were 273,546 people, 91,382 households, and 61,956 families residing in the city. The population density was 11,495.0 per square mile (4,437.7/km²). There were 100,141 housing units at an average density of 4,208.1 per square mile (1,624.6//km²). The racial makeup of the city as of the 2000 Census was 53.46% (146,250) African American, 26.52% (72,537) White, 1.19% (3,263) Asian, 0.37% (1,005) Native American, 0.05% (135) Pacific Islander, 14.05% (38,430) from other races, and 4.36% (11,926) from two or more races. 29.47% (80,622) of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Newark city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 21, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Newark city, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 21, 2013. As of the 2000 Census, 49.2% of the city's 80,622 residents who identified themselves as Hispanic or Latino were from Puerto Rico, while 9.4% were from Ecuador and 7.8% from the Dominican Republic.QT-P9 - Hispanic or Latino by Type: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Newark city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 21, 2013. There is a significant Portuguese-speaking community concentrated in the Ironbound district. 2000 Census data showed that Newark had 15,801 residents of Portuguese ancestry (5.8% of the population), while an additional 5,805 (2.1% of the total) were of Brazilian ancestry.QT-P13 - Ancestry: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 3 (SF 3) - Sample Data for Newark city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 21, 2013. There were 91,382 households out of which 35.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 31.0% were married couples living together, 29.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.2% were non-families. 26.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.8 and the average family size was 3.40. In the city the population was spread out with 27.9% under the age of 18, 12.1% from 18 to 24, 32.0% from 25 to 44, 18.7% from 45 to 64, and 9.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females, there were 94.2 males. For every 100 females of age 18 and over, there were 91.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $26,913, and the median income for a family was $30,781. Males had a median income of $29,748 versus $25,734 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,009. 28.4% of the population and 25.5% of families were below the poverty line. 36.6% of those under the age of 18 and 24.1% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. The city's unemployment rate was 8.5%. Economy complex under construction 2014]] More than 100,000 people commute to Newark on weekdays, making it the state's largest employment center with many white-collar jobs in insurance, finance, import-export, health-care, and government. As a major courthouse venue including federal, state, and county facilities, it is home to more than 1,000 law firms. The city is also a "college town", with nearly 40,000 students attending the city's universities and medical and law schools. Its port and rail facilities make Newark the busiest transhipment hub on the East Coast in terms of volume. Though Newark is not the industrial colossus of the past, the city does have a considerable amount of industry and light manufacturing. The southern portion of the Ironbound, also known as the Industrial Meadowlands, has seen many factories built since World War II, including a large Anheuser-Busch brewery. The service industry is also growing rapidly, replacing those in the manufacturing industry, which was once Newark's primary economy. In addition, transportation has become a large business in Newark, accounting for more than 17,000 jobs in 2011.Newark Data Book, Newark Regional Business Partnership. Accessed June 25, 2012. Newark is one of nine cities in New Jersey designated as eligible for Urban Transit Hub Tax Credits by the state's Economic Development Authority. Developers who invest a minimum of $50 million within 0.5 miles of a train station are eligible for pro-rated tax credit. Since the election of Cory Booker there has been millions of dollars of public-private partnership investment in Downtown development but persistent underemployment continue to characterize many of the city's neighborhoods. Poverty remains a consistent problem in Newark. As of 2010, roughly one-third of the city's population is impoverished. Newark is the third-largest insurance center in the United States, after New York City and Hartford.Luxenberg, Stan. "Developers Rediscover Newark", National Real Estate Investor, May 18, 2011. Accessed August 15, 2012. "Downtown Newark accounts for 50,000 jobs. The city is the third largest insurance center in the U.S. after New York City and Hartford, Conn." The Prudential Financial and Mutual Benefit Life companies originated in the city. The former, one of the largest insurance companies in the world, has its "home office in Newark and is constructing a new office tower. Many other companies are headquartered in the city, including IDT Corporation, New Jersey Transit, Public Service Enterprise Group (PSEG), Manischewitz, Horizon Blue Cross and Blue Shield of New Jersey.About Newark, Newark Regional Business Partnership. Accessed June 25, 2012.Verdon, Joan. "Manischewitz calls Newark a key ingredient in its growth plan", Herald News, June 15, 2011. Accessed March 31, 2012. "Newark landed the new corporate headquarters of The Manischewitz Co., executives said Tuesday, because city officials provided one crucial ingredient — they moved quickly to solve problems." and Audible.com.About Audible In 2013 Panasonic moved its North American headquarters to a a new office building.Morley, Hugh R. "Hartz withdraws suit over Panasonic move", The Record (Bergen County), September 12, 2011. Accessed 2011-09-13. Portions of Newark are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide) at eligible merchants.Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 25, 2009. Accessed February 14, 2012. While for years there was a dearth of supermarkets, since the millennium new ones have opened or are planning to, including the upscale Whole Foods. Port Newark with New Jersey Turnpike in foreground]] Port Newark is the part of Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal and the largest cargo facility in the Port of New York and New Jersey. Located on Newark Bay, it is run by the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey and serves as the principal container ship facility for goods entering and leaving the New York metropolitan region and the northeastern quadrant of North America. The Port moved over $100 billion in goods in 2003, making it the 15th busiest in the world at the time, but was the number one container port as recently as 1985.Lipton, Eric. "New York Port Hums Again, With Asian Trade", The New York Times, November 22, 2004. Accessed 2011-09-13. "New York is not the only seaport lifted by the tide of Asian imports. No one expects it to regain its status as the world's busiest container port - a title it held until 1985 - or the nation's. Today it is ranked 15th in the world, 3rd in the United States." Plans are underway for billions of dollars of improvements - larger cranes, bigger railyard facilities, deeper channels, and expanded wharves.Terminal Improvements, Port Authority of New York and New Jersey. Accessed 2011-09-13. Culture Architecture and sculptures There are several notable Beaux-Arts buildings, such as the Veterans' Administration building, the Newark Museum, the Newark Public Library, and the Cass Gilbert-designed Essex County Courthouse. Notable Art Deco buildings include several 1930s era skyscrapers, such as the National Newark Building and Eleven 80, the restored Newark Penn Station, and Arts High School. Gothic architecture can be found at the Cathedral of the Sacred Heart by Branch Brook Park, which is one of the largest gothic cathedrals in the United States. It is rumored to have as much stained glass as the Cathedral of Chartres. Newark also has two public sculpture works by Gutzon Borglum — Wars of America in Military Park and Seated Lincoln in front of the Essex County Courthouse. Moorish Revival buildings include Newark Symphony Hall and the Prince Street Synagogue, one of the oldest synagogue buildings in New Jersey.Baglivo, Vince. "South Orange synagogue supports Greater Newark Conservancy renovation of historic Prince Street synagogue", The Star-Ledger, October 26, 2010. Accessed June 25, 2012. "Built and dedicated by Oheb Shalom in 1884, the building is the second oldest synagogue structure in New Jersey and one of the 35 oldest buildings, originally built as synagogues and still standing, in the United States." Performing arts The New Jersey Performing Arts Center, located near Military Park opened in 1997, is the home of the New Jersey Symphony Orchestra and the New Jersey State Opera, The center's programs of national and international music, dance, and theater make it the nation's sixth-largest performing arts center, attracting over 400,000 visitors each year.Ahearn, James. "Opinion: Mission accomplished, NJPAC chief moves on", The Record (Bergen County), October 26, 2010. Accessed June 26, 2012. "The first project, on a 1.2-acre lot across the street from the center, is conceived as a high-rise, multi-use tower, which at 44 stories would be the tallest building in the city.... The sixth-largest performing arts center in the country, home to the increasingly respected New Jersey Symphony Orchestra, NJPAC attracts more than 400,000 patrons annually." Prior to the opening of the performing arts center, Newark Symphony Hall was home to the New Jersey Symphony, the New Jersey State Opera, and the Garden State Ballet, which stills maintains an academy there. The 1925 neo-classic building, originally built by the Shriners, has three performance spaces, including the main concert named in honor of famous Newarker Sarah Vaughan, offering rhythm and blues, rap, hip-hop, and gospel music concerts, and is part of the modern day Chitlin' circuit.McGlone, Peggy. "Historic music hall has brighter days ahead", The Record (Bergen County), September 24, 2007. Accessed June 26, 2012. The Newark Boys Chorus, founded in 1966, performs regularly in the city. The African Globe Theater Works presents a new works seasonally. The biennial Geraldine R. Dodge Poetry Festival took place in Newark for the first time in 2010. Venues at the universities in the city are also used to present professional and semi-professional theater, dance, and music. Since its opening, the Prudential Center in 2007 has presented Diana Ross, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, The Eagles, Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, Spice Girls, Jonas Brothers, Metro Station, Metallica, Alicia Keys, Demi Lovato, David Archuleta, Taylor Swift and American Idol Live!, among others. Bon Jovi performed a series of ten concerts to mark the venue's opening.Sanneh, Kelefa. "A Brand-New Arena and a Not-So-New Rock Star", The New York Times, October 27, 2007. Accessed June 26, 2012. "And to celebrate the grand opening, the center — which may or may not come to be known by its publicist-approved nickname, the Rock — booked New Jersey’s most indefatigable rock band, Bon Jovi, to play a 10-night stand." Museums, libraries, and galleries The Newark Museum is the largest in New Jersey. Highlights of its collection include American and Tibetan art. The museum also contains science galleries, a planetarium, a gallery for children's exhibits, a fire museum, a sculpture garden and an 18th-century schoolhouse. Also part of the museum is the historic John Ballantine House, a restored Victorian mansion which is a National Historic Landmark. The museum co-sponsors the Newark Black Film Festival, which has premiered numerous films since its founding in 1974. The city is also home to the New Jersey Historical Society, which has rotating exhibits on New Jersey and Newark. The Newark Public Library, the state's largest system with 11 locations, also produces a series of historical exhibits. The library houses more than a million volumes and has frequent exhibits on a variety of topics, many featuring items from its Fine Print and Special Collections.Collection Development Policy Adopted by the Board of Trustees September 24, 1997, Newark Public Library. Accessed June 26, 2012. "The Library system includes the Main Library, eight community branches, and two storefront facilities.... The Library's collection numbers 1.4 million cataloged volumes and nearly half a million titles. The collection includes books, compact discs, video and audio tapes." In February 2004, plans were announced for a new Smithsonian Institution-affiliated Museum of African American Music to be built in the city's Coast/Lincoln Park neighborhood. The museum will be dedicated to black musical styles, from gospel to rap. The new museum will incorporate the façade of the old South Park Presbyterian Church, where Abraham Lincoln once spoke. On December 9, 2007, the Jewish Museum of New Jersey, located at 145 Broadway in the Broadway neighborhood held its grand opening. The museum is dedicated to the cultural heritage of New Jersey’s Jewish people. The museum is housed at Ahavas Sholom, the last continually operating synagogue in Newark. By the 1950s there were 50 synagogues in Newark serving a Jewish population of 70,000 to 80,000, once the sixth-largest Jewish community in the United States.Levinson, Jay. "This City is Just Memories", Jewish magazine. Accessed June 28, 2012. "The Jewish community of Newark, New Jersey is a page in history. The era of some 50 synagogues and 70,000 Jewish residents in the city during the 1950s is long over. Today there is just one remaining synagogue building which is owned by Jews, and it operates only on Shabbat."Frankston, Janet via Associated Press. "NEWARK'S JEWISH HERITAGE TOURS VISIT LAST TRACES OF VANISHED COMMUNITY.", Sun Sentinel, July 28, 2006. Accessed June 28, 2012. "During its heyday, from the 1920s to the 1950s, between 65,000 and 80,000 Jews lived in New Jersey's largest city." Newark is also home to numerous art galleries including Aljira, a Center for Contemporary Art, City Without Walls, Gallery Aferro, Sumei Arts Center, and the Paul Robeson Galleries at Rutgers–Newark. In April 2010, plans were announced for a new Children's Museum of New Jersey to be created across from Newark Penn Station. Newark Murals Since 2009, the Newark Planning Office, in collaboration with local arts organisations, has sponsored Newark Murals, and seen the creation of 21 outdoor murals about significant people, places, and events in the city. New Initiatives through private sponsorship were announced in 2014. Festivals and parades There are several festivals and parades held annually or bi-annually including the Cherry Blossom Festival (April) in Branch Brook Park, the Lincoln Park Music Festival (July) at Lincoln Park, the Newark Black Film Festival (Summer), the Portugal Day Festival (June) in The Ironbound and the McDonald's Gospelfest (June) at Prudential Center, Geraldine R. Dodge Poetry Festival (October) (biennale) at various venues and the city-wide Open Doors (October) Film and television There have been several film and TV productions depicting life in Newark. Life of Crime, was originally produced in 1988 and was followed by a 1998 sequel.Kannapell, Andrea. "CITY LIFE; Giving Away a Film's Ending: It's Not Happy", The New York Times, December 13, 1998. Accessed 2012-01-19. "And the backdrop to these unhappy lives, the Ironbound -- a residential and industrial section outlined in Newark's southeast corner by various train lines -- emerges as a vicious trap of a neighborhood, a painful counterpoint to downtown Newark's spreading veneer of investment and municipal energy." New Jersey Drive, a 1995 film about the city when it was considered the "car theft capital of the world".Quinn, Zachary. [http://www.d.umn.edu/~tisbell/Courses/AnalysisNewJerseyDrive.html "Analysis of New Jersey Drive"], University of Minnesota Duluth. Accessed 2012-01-19. "The story takes place in Newark, New Jersey, the car theft capital of the world. And in this urban setting we find the young African American teens involved in stealing cars and dodging police in what can be described as empty lives, no goals, no focus and no direction. The only thing that these young men are interested in is the ride." Street Fight is an Academy Award-nominated documentary film which covered the 2002 mayoral election between incumbent Sharpe James and challenger Cory Booker. In 2009, the Sundance Channel aired Brick City, a five-part television documentary about Newark, focusing on the community's attempt to become a better and safer place to live, against a history of nearly a half century of violence, poverty and official corruption. The second season premiered January 30, 2011.[http://www.sundancechannel.com/brick-city/about/ About the series Brick City], Sundance Channel. Accessed 2012-01-19. Revolution '67 is an award winning documentary which examines the causes and events of the 1967 Newark riots. The HBO television series The Sopranos filmed many of its scenes in Newark, and is partially based on the life of Newark mobster Richard Boiardo. The Once and Future Newark (2006) is documentary travelogue about places of cultural, social and historical significance by Rutgers History Professor Clement Price. Numerous movies, television programs, and music videos have been shot in Newark, its period architecture and its streetscape seen as an ideal "urban setting". In 2011, the city created the Newark Office of Film and Television in order to promote the making of media productions. Some months earlier the Ironbound Film & Television Studios, the only, "stay and shoot" facility in the metro area opened, its first production being Bar Karma. In 2012 the city hosted the seventh season of the reality show competition America's Got Talent. Professional sports Newark has hosted many teams, though much of the time without an MLB, NBA, NHL, or NFL team in the city proper. As the second largest city in New York metropolitan area Newark is part the regional professional sports and media markets. Two venues in the northeastern New Jersey metro region, Prudential Center and Riverfront Stadium, are in Downtown Newark. Red Bull Arena is just across the Passaic River in Harrison. The Meadowlands Sports Complex is less than 10 miles away from Downtown and reached with the Meadowlands Rail Line via Newark Penn Station or Broad Street Station. The New Jersey Nets played two seasons (2010-2012) at the Prudential Center until moving to the Barclays Center.Mazzeo, Mike. "Chris Christie: No love lost for Nets", ESPN New York, April 24, 2012. Accessed June 26, 2012. "The New Jersey Nets are playing their final game in New Jersey on Monday night and leaving for Brooklyn at the end of this season, but the governor of New Jersey isn't about to get all nostalgic over it." The New York Liberty of the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA) also played there for three seasons (2011-2013) during renovations of Madison Square Garden."NEW YORK LIBERTY RETURN TO MADISON SQUARE GARDEN FOR 2012 HOME OPENER", Prudential Center, May 14, 2012. Accessed June 26, 2012. "The Liberty's 2012 season will mark the second of three seasons the team will call Prudential Center home court while Madison Square Garden continues a historic, top-to-bottom Transformation." The center has hosted 2012 Stanley Cup Finals, the 2011 NBA Draft, the 2011 NBA Draft, the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. EliteXC: Primetime, a mixed martial arts event which took place on May 31, 2008, was the first MMA event aired in primetime on major American network television. Newark was a host city and its airport a gateway for Super Bowl XLVIII which was played on February 2, 2014. The game took place at Met Life Stadium, home of the hosting teams New York Giants and New York Jets. Media Day, the first event leading up to the game, took place on January 28 at the Prudential Center. The original Vince Lombardi Trophy, produced by Tiffany & Co. in Newark in 1967, was being displayed at the Newark Museum from January 8 until March 30, 2014. Ultimate Fighting Championship's annual Super Bowl weekend mixed martial arts event, UFC 169: Cruz vs. Barao, took place on Saturday, February 1 at Prudential Center. Government Local government Effective as of July 1, 1954, the voters of the city of Newark, by a referendum held on November 3, 1953 and under the Optional Municipal Charter Law (commonly known as the Faulkner Act), adopted the Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) Plan C as the form of local government.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 125. There are nine council members elected on a nonpartisan basis at the regular municipal election or at the general election for terms of four years: one council member from each of five wards and four council members on an at-large basis. The mayor is also elected for a term of four years.The Municipal Council, City of Newark. Accessed June 25, 2012. After becoming Acting Mayor on October 31, 2013, Luis A. Quintana, born in Añasco, Puerto Rico, was sworn in as Newark's first Latino mayor on November 4, 2013, assuming the unexpired term of Cory Booker, who vacated the position to become the junior U.S. Senator from New Jersey. 2013 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 13, 2013. Quintana's term ended on June 30, 2014. He was selected unanimously at a council meeting to replace the previously elected Booker, who resigned and was sworn in on October 31, 2013 after winning the October 16 special election for U.S. Senator to replace the late Frank Lautenberg.Sherman, Ted. (November 4, 2013). "Luis Quintana sworn in as Newark's first Latino mayor, filling unexpired term of Cory Booker". The Star-Ledger (nj.com). About Mayor Booker, City of Newark. Accessed August 6, 2013. The Newark mayoral election took place on May 13, 2014 and was won by Ras Baraka, who was sworn in as Newark's 40th Mayor on July 1, 2014. Newark's current Municipal Council consists of the following members, all with a term end date of June 30, 2018: * Mildred C. Crump (President/Council Member-at-Large) * Carlos M. Gonzalez (Council Member-at-Large) * Eddie Osborne (Council Member-at-Large) * Luis A. Quintana (Council Member-at-Large) * Anibal Ramos, Jr. (Council Member, North Ward) * Gayle Chaneyfield-Jenkins (Council Member, Central Ward) * Augusto Amador (Council Member, East Ward) * John Sharpe James (Council Member, South Ward) * Joe McCallum (Council Member, West Ward) Federal, state, and county representation Newark is split between the 8th and 10th Congressional DistrictsPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 28th and 29th state legislative districts.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 13. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=62 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Newark had been split between the 27th, 28th and 29th state legislative districts.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=62 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Newark had been split between the 10th Congressional District and the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections. As part of the split that took effect in 2013, 123,763 residents in two non-contiguous sections in the city's north and northeast were placed in the 8th District and 153,377 in the southern and western portions of the city were placed in the 10th District.New Jersey Congressional Districts 2012-2021 for Newark, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics On the national level, Newark leans strongly toward the Democratic Party. As of March 23, 2011, out of a 2010 Census population of 277,140 in Newark, there were 136,785 registered voters (66.3% of the 2010 population ages 18 and over of 206,253, vs. 77.7% in all of Essex County of the 589,051 ages 18 and up) of which, 68,393 (50.0% vs. 45.9% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 3,548 (2.6% vs. 9.9% countywide) were registered as Republicans, 64,812 (47.4% vs. 44.1% countywide) were registered as Unaffiliated and there were 30 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Essex, New Jersey Department of State, March 23, 2011. Accessed June 25, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 90.8% of the vote here (77,112 ballots cast), ahead of Republican John McCain who received 7.0% of the vote (5,957 votes), with 84,901 of the city's 140,946 registered voters participating, for a turnout of 60.2% of registered voters.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State, December 23, 2008. Accessed June 25, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 85.9% of the vote here (62,700 ballots), outpolling Republican George W. Bush, who received 12.8% (9,344), with 72,977 of 127,049 registered voters participating, for a turnout percentage of 57.4%.2004 Presidential Election: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State, December 14, 2004. Accessed June 25, 2012. In the 2009 Gubernatorial Election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 90.2% of the vote here (36,637 ballots cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie who received 8.3% of the vote (5,957 votes), with 40,613 of the city's 134,195 registered voters (30.3%) participating.2009 Givernor: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State, December 31, 2009. Accessed June 25, 2012. Political corruption Newark has been marred with episodes of political corruption throughout the years. Five of the previous seven Mayors of Newark have been indicted on criminal charges, including the previous three Mayors: Hugh Addonizio, Kenneth Gibson, and Sharpe James. As reported by Newsweek: "... every mayor since 1962 (except one, Cory Booker) has been indicted for crimes committed while in office". Addonizio was mayor of Newark from 1962 to 1970. A son of Italian immigrants, a tailor and WWII veteran, he ran on a reform platform, defeating the incumbent, Leo Carlin, who, ironically, he characterized as corrupt and a part of the political machine of the era. During the 1967 riots, it was found that Addonizio and other city officials were taking kickbacks from city contractors. He was convicted of extortion and conspiracy in 1970, and was sentenced to ten years in federal prison. His successor was Kenneth Gibson, the city's first African American mayor, elected in 1970. He pleaded guilty to federal tax evasion in 2002 as part of a plea agreement on fraud and bribery charges. During his tenure as Mayor in 1980, he was tried and acquitted of giving out no-show jobs by an Essex County jury. Sharpe James, who defeated Gibson in 1986 and declined to run for a sixth term in 2006, was indicted on 33 counts of conspiracy, mail fraud, and wire fraud by a federal grand jury sitting in Newark. The grand jury charged James with spending $58,000 on city-owned credit cards for personal gain and orchestrating a scheme to sell city-owned land at below-market prices to his companion, who immediately re-sold the land to developers and gained a profit of over $500,000. James pleaded not guilty on 25 counts at his initial court appearance on July 12, 2007. On April 17, 2008, James was found guilty for his role in the conspiring to rig land sales at nine city-owned properties for personal gain. The former mayor was sentenced to serve up to 27 months in prison, and was released on April 6, 2010 for good behavior. Law enforcement The Newark Police Department is a city-operated law enforcement agency. As of January 2014, the force had 1,006 officers in its ranks. The New Jersey Transit Police Department, headquartered in Penn Plaza East, and the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey Police Department, the New Jersey State Police, the Essex County Sheriff's Office, and the Rutgers University Police Department are also within their jurisdiction in the city. In April 2014,it was announced that the State Police would play a more prominent role in patrolling the streets of the city under the "TIDE-TAG" program. http://www.northjersey.com/news/newark-anti-violence-plan-calls-for-more-cops-1.997417 Fire Department The city is protected around the clock by the 700 full-time, paid firefighters of the Newark Fire Department (NFD). Founded in 1863, the Newark Fire Department operates out of 16 fire stations, located throughout the city in four battalions. The NFD operates a fleet of 15 engines, 8 ladders, 1 rescue, 4 hazardous material (Haz-Mat) units, a foam unit, a mobile command unit, an air unit, a fireboat, and numerous other special, support, and reserve units. The Newark Fire Department responds to around 45,000 emergency calls annually. In 2006, the NFD responded to 2,681 fire and hazardous condition calls. Education Colleges and universities Newark is the home of the New Jersey Institute of Technology (NJIT), Rutgers–Newark, Seton Hall University School of Law, Rutgers Biomedical and Health Sciences (formerly University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey) (Newark Campus), Essex County College, and a Berkeley College campus. Most of Newark's academic institutions are located in the city's University Heights district. The colleges and universities have worked together to help revitalize the area, which serves more than 40,000 students and faculty.Economic and Community Development Initiatives, University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey. Accessed June 26, 2012. "Co-existing with four college campuses (boasting 40,000 students, faculty and staff) and many other anchors such as a county government complex and the surrounding University Heights neighborhood was desperately poor, blighted, without a supermarket and other basic neighborhood services. The of land that comprise University Heights forms a strategically located neighborhood that rises above downtown Newark, enclosing Essex County College, Rutgers University, New Jersey Institute of Technology and UMDNJ." Public schools ]] As of the 2006–2010 American Community Survey, 16.0% of Newark residents ages 25 and over had never attended high school and 15.9% didn't graduate, while 68.1% had at least graduated from high school, including the 12.3% who had earned a bachelor's degree or higher. The total school enrollment in Newark city was 75,025 in the 2006–2010 ACS, with pre-primary school enrollment of 10,560, elementary or high school enrollment of 46,691 and college enrollment of 17,774. The Newark Public Schools, a state-operated school district, is the largest school system in New Jersey. The district is one of 31 Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 15, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 15, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts. ... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 15, 2012. As of the 2009-10 school year, the district's 75 schools had an enrollment of 39,443 students and 2,685 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 14.69.District information for the Newark School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 14, 2012. Science Park High School, which was the 69th-ranked public high school in New Jersey out of 322 schools statewide, in New Jersey Monthly magazine's September 2010 cover story on the state's "Top Public High Schools", after being ranked 50th in 2008 out of 316 schools. Technology High School has a GreatSchools rating of 9/10 was ranked 165th in New Jersey Monthly's 2010 rankings. Newark high schools ranked in the bottom 10% of the New Jersey Monthly 2010 list include Central (274th), East Side (293rd), Newark Vocational (304th), Weequahic (310th), Barringer (311th), Malcolm X Shabazz (314th) and West Side (319th).Staff. "2010 Top High Schools", New Jersey Monthly, August 16, 2010. Accessed February 14, 2012. Facebook co-founder Mark Zuckerberg donated a challenge grant of $100 million to the district in 2010, choosing Newark because he stated he believed in Mayor Cory Booker and Governor Chris Christie's abilities. Charter schools in Newark include the Robert Treat Academy Charter School, a National Blue Ribbon School drawing students from all over Newark. It remains one of the top performing K-8 schools in New Jersey based on standardized test scores.History, Robert Treat Academy Charter School. Accessed 2011-09-13. University Heights Charter School is another charter school, serving children in grades K-5, recognized as a 2011 Epic Silver Gain School.University Heights Charter School wins national award LocalTalkNews.com. Retrieved 2012-02-19. Gray Charter School, like Robert Treat, also won a Blue Ribbon Award.About Us GreyCharterSchool.com. Retrieved 2012-02-19. Also, Newark Collegiate Academy (NCA) opened in August 2007 and currently serves 420 students in grades 9–12. It will ultimately serve over 570 students, mostly matriculating from other charter schools in the area.About NCA TeamSchools.org. Retrieved 2012-02-19. Private schools The city hosts three high schools as part of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. The coeducational Christ The King Prep, founded in 2007, is part of the Cristo Rey Community; Saint Benedict's Preparatory School is an all-boys Roman Catholic high school founded in 1868 and conducted by the Benedictine monks of Newark Abbey, whose campus has grown to encompass both sides of MLK Jr. Blvd. near Market Street and includes a dormitory for boarding students; and Saint Vincent Academy, is an all-girls Roman Catholic high school founded and sponsored by the Sisters of Charity of Saint Elizabeth and operated continuously since 1869.Essex County Secondary Schools. Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed February 14, 2012. Link Community School is a non-denominational coeducational day school located serving approximately 128 students in seventh and eighth grades. The Newark Boys Chorus School was founded in the 1960s. , Newark Boys Chorus School. Accessed 2011-12-07. Archived 2012-12-28. The University Heights Charter School teaches 160 students in grades K-5. Local media Newark does not have any major television network affiliates due to its proximity to New York City. WNET, a flagship station of the Public Broadcasting Service, and Spanish-language WFUT-TV, a TeleFutura owned-and-operated station, are licensed to Newark. The state's leading newspaper, The Star-Ledger, owned by Advance Publications, is based in Newark. Radio Station WJZ (now WABC (AM)) made its first broadcast in 1921 from the Westinghouse plant near Lackawanna Station. It moved to New York City in the 1920s. Pioneer radio station WOR AM was originally licensed to and broadcast from the Bamberger's Department Store in Newark. Radio Station WNEW-AM (now WBBR) was founded in Newark in 1934. It later moved to New York City. In addition, WBGO, a National Public Radio affiliate that reaches New York City with a format of standard and contemporary jazz, is at 54 Park Place in downtown Newark. WNSW AM-1430 (formerly WNJR) and WQXR (which was formerly WHBI and later WCAA) 105.9 FM are also licensed to Newark. Transportation Early history The Morris Canal, stretching to Newark from Phillipsburg on the Delaware River was completed in 1831 and allowed coal and other industrial and agricultural products from Pennsylvania to be transported cheaply and efficiently to the New York City area.Solarino, Audrey. "The history of the Morris Canal", Suburban Trends, May 20, 2010. Accessed June 28, 2012. The canal's completion led to increased settlement in Newark, vastly increasing the population for years to come. As the city came to be more and more congested, further means of transportation were sought; eventually leading to horse-drawn trolleys which eventually became electric trolleys that ran down the main streets of downtown Newark including Broad Street and up Market Street near the courthouse. The trolley cars did not last long as the personal motor vehicle quickly gained popularity and slowly made the trolley system seem like a burden.Drummond, James O. Transportation and the Shaping of the Physical Environment In an Urban Place: Newark, New York University dissertation. The Morris Canal also saw its days come to an end, only to be more recently used by the Newark City Subway, now known as the Newark Light Rail. Even today, many of the subway stations still portray the Canal in its original state in the form of mosaic works. Present day and Jersey City skylines as seen from Newark Liberty International Airport]] Newark is a hub of air, road, rail, and ship traffic, making it a significant gateway into the New York metropolitan area and the northeastern United States. Newark Liberty International Airport, the second-busiest airport in the New York region and the 14th-busiest in the United States (in terms of passenger traffic),Enplanements at Primary Airports (Rank Order) CY10, Federal Aviation Administration, October 26, 2011. Accessed April 11, 2012. had 403,429 plane movements, transported 33,107,041 passengers, 860,845 tons of cargo and processed 82,479 tons of airmail in 2010.Newark Liberty International Airport: Facts & Information, Port Authority of New York and New Jersey. Accessed April 11, 2012. Newark Airport was the New York City area's first commercial airport, opened in 1928 on land reclaimed by the Port Authority. Just east of the airport lies Port Newark, the fifteenth-busiest port in the world and the largest container port on the East Coast of the United States. In 2003, the port moved over $100 billion in goods.Lipton, Eric. "New York Port Hums Again, With Asian Trade", The New York Times, November 22, 2004. Accessed June 26, 2012. "Last year, $100 billion worth of wares moved through the port, up 12 percent in just a year." Newark is served by numerous highways including the New Jersey Turnpike (Interstate 95), Interstate 280, Interstate 78, the Garden State Parkway, U.S. Route 1/9, U.S. Route 22, and Route 21. Newark is connected to the Holland Tunnel and Lower Manhattan by the Pulaski Skyway, spanning both the Passaic and Hackensack Rivers., which was first constructed in 1938 and will be undergoing a $900 million renovation project.McGeehan, Patrick. "Commuters Feel Pinch as Christie Tightens", The New York Times, May 16, 2011. Accessed June 26, 2012. "Without the Port Authority money, Mr. Simpson said, New Jersey would have to spend about $30 million a year just to keep the Pulaski Skyway — a 70-year-old bridge that serves as a link between Newark Liberty International Airport and the Holland Tunnel — from falling down. Now, it will invest about $900 million over five years to 'basically rebuild the whole bridge.'" Local streets in Newark conform to a quasi-grid form, with major streets radiating outward (like spokes on a wheel) from the downtown area. Some major roads in the city are named after the towns to which they lead, including South Orange Avenue, Springfield Avenue, and Bloomfield Avenue, as well as Broadway, which had been renamed from Belleville Avenue.On Broadway, NewarkHistory.org. Accessed June 26, 2012. "Newark's Broadway was called Belleville Avenue in the Nineteenth Century. Like Springfield Avenue, Bloomfield Avenue, and South Orange Avenue, Broadway is one of Newark's great radial streets. The name of the street, for reasons unknown to me, was changed from Belleville Ave to Broadway in the early Twentieth century." Newark is second in the U.S. to New York City in the proportion of households without an automobile, and is extensively served by mass transit. Newark Penn Station, situated just east of downtown, is the city's major train station, connecting the interurban PATH system (which links Newark to Manhattan) with three New Jersey Transit commuter rail lines and Amtrak service to Philadelphia and Washington, D.C. It was designed by McKim, Mead & White and completed in 1935. Only one mile north, the Newark Broad Street Station is served by two commuter rail lines. The two train stations are linked by the Newark Light Rail system, which also provides services from Newark Penn Station to Newark's northern communities and into the neighboring towns of Belleville and Bloomfield. Built in the bed of the Morris Canal, the light rail cars run underground in Newark's downtown area. The city's third train station, Newark Liberty International Airport, connects the Northeast Corridor and North Jersey Coast Line to the airport via AirTrain Newark. Bus service in Newark is provided by New Jersey Transit, CoachUSA contract operators and DeCamp in North Newark.Greater Newark Bus System Study, North Jersey Transportation Planning Authority. Accessed June 26, 2012. "Approximately 50 of these bus routes, operated by NJ TRANSIT and Coach USA, converge in the City of Newark, making it a critical hub for people transfering between buses, as well as between bus and rail." Newark is served by New Jersey Transit bus routes 1, 5, 11, 13, 21, 25, 27, 28, 29, 34, 37, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 59, 62, 65, 66, 67, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 78, 79, 90, 92, 93, 94, 96, 99, 107, and 108. Bus route 308 is an express bus route to Six Flags Great Adventure from Newark Penn Station while 319 is an express service to Atlantic City. , New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed 2011-08-26. The [[Bus rapid transit in New Jersey#Greater Newark|''go bus 25'' and go bus 28]] are bus rapid transit lines through the city to Irvington, Bloomfield, and Newark Liberty. Health and public safety Hospitals and medical care Newark is home to four hospitals. University Hospital, an independent institution that is a teaching hospital of Rutgers Biomedical and Health Sciences,About University Hospital, University Hospital (Newark, New Jersey). Accessed November 27, 2013. has been the busiest Level I trauma center in the state.Romano, Jay. "A Busy Weekend At Trauma Center", The New York Times, September 19, 1993. Accessed November 27, 2013. "And so began a typical weekend at the busiest trauma center in New Jersey." Newark Beth Israel Medical Center is the largest hospital in the city and is a part of Barnabas Health, the state's largest system of hospital and health care facilities.Keller, Susan Jo. "NEW JERSEY DAILY BRIEFING;Hospitals Consider Partnership", The New York Times, November 6, 1995. Accessed March 11, 2012. "Newark Beth Israel, founded in 1901 and the only hospital in New Jersey that performs heart and lung transplants, has 607 beds and about 3,300 employees." Beth Israel is also one of the oldest hospitals in the city, dating back to 1901. This 669-bed regional facility is also home to the Children's Hospital of New Jersey. Catholic Health East operates Saint Michael's Medical Center. Hospitals which have been closed in recent years include the Saint James Hospital, Columbus Hospital, Mount Carmel Guild Hospital and the United Hospitals Medical Center. Emergency Medical Services University Hospital EMS (UH-EMS) operates the EMS system for the city. The department operates a fleet of four BLS units staffed with two EMTs 24/7, four 12-hour power trucks, and five ALS units staffed with two paramedics (one of which is stationed at Newark Airport and covers the airport and Port Newark-Elizabeth, and frequently responds into the City of Elizabeth). The EMS system is the busiest system per unit in the nation. On average, a BLS unit may be sent to 20-25 dispatches in a 12-hour shift. They also provide the medical staffing for Northstar, with one of the two NJ State Police medevac helicopters, staffing one flight nurse and a flight medic around the clock. The EMS system in Newark handles upwards of 125,000 requests for service annually.University Hospital Emergency Medical Services, The University Hospital. Accessed June 26, 2012. "Ranking among the top providers in the country and representing among the busiest and most experienced units nationally, in excess of 125,000 requests for service are received annually within our coverage areas." Crime In 1996, Time magazine ranked Newark "The Most Dangerous City in the Nation." By 2007, however, the city recorded a total of 99 homicides for the year, representing a significant drop from the record of 161 murders set in 1981.Lueck, Thomas J. "As Newark Mayor Readies Crime Fight, Toll Rises", The New York Times, January 8, 2007. Accessed 2007-10-06. "For all of 2006, the police said, Newark had 104 homicides, far below its record of 161 in 1981, but more than in any other year since 1995."Murr, Andrew; and Noonoo, Jemimah. "A Return To The Bad Old Days?" , Newsweek, August 17, 2007. "Murders rose 27 percent in Newark (population 280,000) in the past two years, as killings rose from 83 in 2004 to 104 last year. So far, the pace this year is slower—61 deaths since January."This link contains a reference to a June 11, 2007 article in Newsday stating that "Meanwhile, homicides in Newark have jumped from 65 in 2002 to 113 last year, with nonfatal shootings also on the rise."Newark and New York Comparative Crime Ratios per 100,000 People, areaConnect. Accessed 2007-10-07. The number of murders in 2008 dropped to 65, a decline of 30% from the previous year and the lowest in the city since 2002 when there were also 65 murders.Schweber, Nate. "Newark Murder Rate Dropped 30 Percent in 2008", The New York Times, January 3, 2009. Accessed February 15, 2012. "Newark recorded 67 homicides in 2008, according to the police, the fewest since 2002, when there were 65. In 2007, there were 97 homicides; in 2006, just over 100." In 2010, Newark recorded 90 homicides. March 2010 was the first calendar month in more than 40 years in which the city did not record a homicide. Overall, there was a 6% increase in crime numbers over the previous year, including a rise in carjackings for the third straight year. Along with the increase in crime, the Newark Police Department increased its recovery of illegally owned guns in 2011 to 696, up from 278 in 2010.Eustachewich, Lia. Newark Releases 2011 Crime Statistics, Newark Patch. January 26, 2012. Accessed May 3, 2012. According to a report of offences made known to them, the Federal Bureau of Investigation recorded 94 homicides in 2011 and 95 in 2012. In 2012 CNNMoney ranked Newark as the 6th most dangerous city in the United States based on numbers by FBI Crime in the United States 2011 report. In a period ending September 6, 2013 the city saw 10 murders in 10 days, a statistic largely attributed to the reduction of the police force. In 2013 Newark recorded 111 homicides, the first year ending in triple digits in seven years and the highest tally since 1990. As of June 30 there had been 43 homocides in 2014. Notable people International relations The Consulate-General of Ecuador in New Jersey is located on the 4th Floor at 400 Market Street. Consulate-General of Ecuador. Accessed 2009-01-26. Archived 2012-12-28. The Consulate-General of Portugal in Newark is located at the main floor of the Newark Legal Center at One Riverfront Plaza. . Ministério dos Negócios Estrangeiros. Accessed 2009-01-26. Archived 2012-12-28. The Consulate-General of Colombia is located at 550 Broad Street.http://newark.consulado.gov.co The Vice Consulate of Italy, located in Suite 100 at 1 Gateway Center,Official Website of the Vice Consulate of Italy in Newark. Vice Consulate of Italy in Newark. Accessed 2009-01-26. will closed in 2014 for economic reasons. http://www.consnewark.esteri.it/Consolato_Newark Pope John Paul II visited the city in 1995 at which time he elevated the city's cathedral to a basilica to become the Cathedral Basilica of the Sacred Heart. In 2011, the Dalai Lama was guest of honor at the Newark Peace Education Summit. Twin towns—sister cities Newark has 15 sister cities, as designated by Sister Cities International:Newark, New Jersey, Sister Cities International. Retrieved 2013-08-29. * Aveiro, Portugal * Banjul, Gambia * Belo Horizonte, Brazil * Douala, Cameroon * Freeport, Bahamas * Ganja, Azerbaijan * Governador Valadares, Brazil * Kumasi, Ghana * Monrovia, Liberia * Porto Alegre, Brazil * Reserva, Paraná, Brazil * Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * Seia, Portugal * Umuaka, Nigeria * Xuzhou, Jiangsu, China See also * List of Mayors of Newark, New Jersey * List of elected officials in Newark, New Jersey Footnotes Further reading * John T Cunningham, Newark. Newark, NJ: New Jersey Historical Society, 1966. * Stuart Galishoff, Newark: The Nation's Unhealthiest City, 1832–1895. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1988. * Ezra Shales, Made in Newark: Cultivating Industrial Arts and Civic Identity in the Progressive Era. New Brunswick, NJ: Rivergate Books/Rutgers University Press, 2010. * Helen M. Strummer, No Easy Walk: Newark, 1980–1993. Philadelphia, PA: Temple University Press, 1994. * 2005-Newark's land use plan including historical data External links * Official website * Newark Downtown District * Downtown Newark Guide by The Star-Ledger * Newark, New Jersey, at City-Data * Newark Community Profile and Resource Links, NJ HomeTownLocator * U.S. Census Bureau - State & County QuickFacts for Newark * U.S. Census Bureau - Community Facts for Newark (enter city and state name) }} Category:1798 establishments in New Jersey Category:Newark, New Jersey Category:Cities in Essex County, New Jersey Category:County seats in New Jersey Category:Early American industrial centers Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Populated places established in 1666 Category:Port cities and towns of the United States Atlantic coast